Dulcamara
by Joeli
Summary: Bittersüß mögen die Träume eines Zwillings sein, der keiner mehr ist ...


Hallo, liebe LeserInnen,

ich weiß, ich weiß ... ihr wollt eigentlich was ganz anderes lesen, nicht das, was mein krankes Hirn da in einer schwülen Nacht produziert hat. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo das hergekommen ist, ich glaube, meine Muse findet Sirius und seine Probleme im Moment nicht sehr befriedigend - eine Ansicht, die sie mit Remus teilt... Ich könnte natürlich Ginnys Lieblingsausrede benutzen: _I swear, I didn't mean it, Riddle made me ... _aber der kommt in der Geschichte gar nicht vor, also lassen wir ihn mal beiseite. Es muss diese hormonell unausgeglichene Muse gewesen sein, gebt ihr die Schuld! Oder zu viel Sonne aufs Hirn ...

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Weasleys ist mein Eigentum, sie befinden sich immer noch im Besitz von J.K.Rowling, und niemand würde mir einen Cent hierfür geben.

**Warning: **slash, twincest, böse Zungen könnten pwp unterstellen, aber urteilt selbst, wenn ihr noch nicht genug abgeschreckt und über 18 seid.

* * *

**Dulcamara**

„Was machst du da?"

„Hrrmm." Muss ich diese Frage beantworten? „Wonach hört sich's denn an?"

Ich kann sein Grinsen in der Dunkelheit förmlich hören. „Okay, vergiss die Frage."

Ich hab Druck. Und ich dachte, er schläft schon. Ich hatte keine Lust, ins Badezimmer zu gehen, außerdem vergeht mir die Lust dort oft genug. Im Badezimmer ist es irgendwie reduziert auf das rein Physische. Der Genuss bleibt auf der Strecke. Die Fantasie wird dort getötet oder auf sehr niedrigem Niveau gehalten.

Ich versuche, sehr langsam und leise zu sein, damit er vielleicht doch einschläft, aber irgendwie ist es befremdlich, dass er da liegt und genau weiß, was ich tue, wohlmöglich zuhört …

Ich hab ihn auch schon dabei gehört, aber ich war nicht so indiskret, mir das anmerken zu lassen – oder ihn gar darauf anzusprechen. Ich wusste, was er tat, ich brauchte nicht zu fragen. Warum kann er nicht einfach seine Klappe halten, wenn er merkt, dass ich es mir mache? Ich meine, es ist schwierig genug, ein Privatleben zu haben – mit einem Zwillingsbruder an der Backe.

Wir waren in unserem Leben nie länger als ein paar Stunden voneinander getrennt. Stunden, die mir seltsam gedehnt vorkamen. Oft genug hatte ich in diesen paar Stunden den Eindruck, genau zu wissen, was er fühlt. Weil ich es fühlte. Wenn wir später darüber sprachen, stellte sich heraus, dass es stimmte.

Manchmal ist es ätzend. Dass ich nicht einer bin, sondern zwei. Oder ein halber, je nachdem, von welchem Winkel man es betrachtet. Wenn die Leute nicht wissen, dass ich George bin, und irgendwann auch aufgeben, es wissen zu wollen. Ich bin Forge. Einer von den beiden halt. Es gab eine Zeit, da hab ich es gehasst. Doch irgendwann habe ich begriffen, dass es etwas Wunderbares ist – jemanden ganz für sich zu haben, den man kennt wie sich selbst. Mit dem man immer reden kann, aber meistens muss man es gar nicht. Weil man einer ist. Einer von den beiden.

Ob er jetzt fühlt, was ich fühle? Hat er nicht nur dieselben Gedanken, wenn wir uns ansehen, dieselben verrückten Ideen, sondern auch dieselben körperlichen Bedürfnisse zur gleichen Zeit? Hunger – meistens, und Durst, ja. Lust auf Sport oder Faulenzen – oft. Es kommt selten vor, dass wir nicht das Gleiche tun wollen, nicht einer Meinung sind.

„Fred? Steht deiner auch?" Ich fühle, wie meine Ohren rot werden. Über so was reden wir nicht oft. Es gibt auch in unserem Leben Tabuthemen und Geheimnisse. Nicht viele, zugegeben. Er hat mir erzählt, wie es war, als er sein erstes Mal hatte. Mit einer von diesen offenbar recht freizügigen Beaux-Batons. Er war ein kleines bisschen beschwipst und sie hat ihn in irgendeiner Abstellkammer regelrecht vernascht, während ich noch mit Angelina tanzte - sie dachte, ich wäre Fred…

Er kam später zurück und ist fast geplatzt, weil er es einfach jemandem erzählen musste, und zwar gleich. _Und sie hat gesagt, es war schön, aber sie würde nicht noch mal mit mir schlafen. Warum?_ _habe ich gefragt_. _Weil du es ganz sicher deinem Bruder sagst, hat sie geantwortet, und weil ich beim nächsten Mal nicht sicher sein kann, wen von euch beiden ich da bei mir habe. _Und dann fing er an zu lachen._ Dass wir so durchschaubar sind… _

Ich hab mein Glück bei ihr trotzdem versucht, aber sie ist nicht drauf eingegangen. Konsequentes Miststück!

„Warum fragst du?"

„Nur so – weil … ich's irgendwie cool fände. Wenn wir beide zur gleichen Zeit Lust drauf hätten …"

Er schweigt eine Weile und ich denke schon, er findet mich vielleicht pervers mit meinen Gedanken. Hätte ich das bloß nicht gesagt.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich anfasse?", fragt er dann, und ich halte erschrocken den Atem an. Was ist das denn für ein Vorschlag? Meint er das ernst? Bei Fred kann man sich nie sicher sein…

Im ersten Moment bin ich so im Stress, dass ich gar nicht darüber nachdenke, ob ich das will, sondern nur versuche, zu erraten, welche Antwort wohl die richtige wäre. Es macht mich wirklich nervös.

„Willst… _du_ das denn?", frage ich schließlich und bemerke dabei, dass mein Mund ganz trocken ist. Will er das? Komischerweise ist es diese Frage, die mich mehr aufwühlt als die Frage, ob ich es will.

Wieder herrscht erst mal angespannte Stille, für eine ganze Weile.

„Ich würde es tun, wenn du es willst."

Sehr diplomatisch. Jetzt hängt es wieder an mir. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob er mich auf den Arm nimmt, aber es führt kein Weg mehr daran vorbei, mich mit der Frage auseinanderzusetzen. Wir haben noch nie ein derartiges Gespräch geführt. Wir haben nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, so was zu tun. Halt! _Ich_ habe nie Derartiges in Erwägung gezogen. _Er_ vielleicht schon … Mir wird ganz schwindelig bei dem Gedanken. Begehrt er mich? Begehre ich ihn? Oder ist das hier nichts als ein weiterer Schritt über die Linie. Nur ein kleines Experiment, nichts, worüber man sich ernsthaft Gedanken machen muss? So wie das Austesten von Nasblutnougat ...

Wir sind eins, oder nicht? Es gibt nichts, was ich tue, das er nicht auch tun würde. Ich würde nichts tun, was er nicht tut. Gibt es etwas, das ich nicht tun würde, wenn er es täte?

Es gibt Gesetze dagegen. Es gehört sich nicht. Aber wir haben uns immer unsere eigenen Gesetze gemacht und uns nie viel um Regeln geschert. Zwilling zu sein bietet enorme Vorteile gegenüber „einfachen" Menschen und deren einfach gestricktem Moralempfinden. Wie oft sind wir davongekommen, weil man uns nicht nachweisen konnte, wer von uns es war. Wir waren es, aber wir waren es auch nicht. Es ist ungerecht, einen Unschuldigen zu bestrafen, nicht wahr?

Na ja, manchmal hat es auch uns beide erwischt. Besonders unsere Mutter ist nach einer Weile darauf gekommen, uns prinzipiell beide zu bestrafen, wenn einer was ausgefressen hatte. _Ihr seid selber Schuld. _Zugegeben, meistens hatte sie recht.

Es gibt zwischen uns aber auch Empfindungen, die der einfache Mensch nicht versteht – nicht verstehen kann, weil er so etwas in seinem Leben nie erfahren wird. Dieses Gefühl, einer zu sein, in zwei Körpern. Völliger Einklang. Dieses Gefühl, nie allein zu sein. Nie ganz allein, weil da einer ist, der dich versteht, egal wie absurd deine Gedanken auch sind, weil er Teil von dir ist und gar nicht anders kann. Egal, wer in sein Leben tritt, ich werde immer an erster Stelle sein. Ich weiß das. Er braucht es mir nicht zu sagen. Ich weiß es, weil es bei mir so ist. Er ist mein zweites Ich.

„Willst du es?" Seine Stimme klingt jetzt irgendwie ein bisschen atemlos und heiser. Und verdammt, sie klingt sexy in diesem Moment.

„Ja", sage ich, bevor ich es mir wirklich überlegt habe, weil ich befürchte, dass diese Gelegenheit sonst vorüber geht und nie wieder kommt.

Er kommt an mein Bett und setzt sich, schlägt langsam die Decke zurück. Ich kann im Dunkeln seine Augen schimmern sehen, ich kann hören, dass er sich über die Lippen leckt. Und ich kann sein Zögern spüren, seine Nervosität, als seine klammen Fingerspitzen über meine Haut streicheln. Er zittert ein ganz kleines Bisschen. Ich glaube, bei mir richtet sich gerade jedes einzelne Körperhärchen auf.

„Du musst … das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst …", purzelt es mir irgendwie heraus, da fängt er ganz leise zu lachen an, und es tut gut, wie er lacht, dabei seine Hände fester auf meine Brust legt, wie zur Versicherung, dass er das sehr wohl will.

„Ich weiß", haucht er. „Sag mir einfach, wenn ich aufhören soll." Und dann fängt er an, mutiger zu werden…

Es ist besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich lasse mich fallen, denn ich kann ihm bedingungslos vertrauen. Er weiß, was ich mag, auch wenn er mich noch nie _so_ berührt hat. Es ist vielmehr, als hätte ich nicht mehr zwei Hände, sondern vier. Und doch auch wieder nicht, denn ich weiß, es sind seine. Manchmal tut er Dinge, die mich überraschen, angenehm überraschen. Meine eigenen Hände können das nicht. Und abgesehen davon, dass es mich ungeheuer erregt, wie er mich streichelt, kann ich hören und fühlen, dass es ihn auch erregt, mich anzufassen. Sein Atem geht schneller, unregelmäßiger.

„Verdammt, jetzt bin ich auch hart", murmelt er nach einer Weile – überflüssigerweise, denn ich weiß es längst.

„Zieh dich aus", flüstere ich und weiß, dass meine Stimme jetzt genau so klingt wie seine vorhin.

Er zögert einen kurzen Moment. Es ist ein Tabubruch. Es ist verboten. Unsere Mutter wäre entsetzt. Unser Vater würde vor Scham im Boden versinken. Und was Percy dazu sagen würde, möchte ich lieber gar nicht wissen. Aber sie können nicht wissen, was wir empfinden. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie das ist, eins zu sein. Wirklich eins, nicht nur zwei Menschen, die glauben, sie wären füreinander bestimmt.

Wir sind schon zu weit gegangen, um jetzt noch umzukehren, und wir wissen es beide. Er öffnet die oberen beiden Knöpfe und zieht sich dann das Oberteil über den Kopf, nach einem tiefen Atemzug folgt die Hose. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit und befreie mich ebenfalls von meinem eh schon halb abgestreiften Pyjama.

Ein bisschen Mondlicht erlaubt mir, mich der vertrauten Faszination hinzugeben, dass dieser Körper dem meinem so ähnlich ist. Die gleiche helle Haut mit unzähligen Sommersprossen überall, die gleichen weichen Härchen auf den Armen und Oberschenkeln und auch dort, wo sich mir jetzt beeindruckend seine Lanze entgegenreckt. Ich möchte ihn anfassen, möchte wissen, ob es sich genauso anfühlt, ihn in der Hand zu haben, wie meinen eigenen.

„Rück mal'n Stück", murmelt er, und dann spüre ich seine Wärme an meiner Seite, so nah wie schon ewig nicht mehr. Als Kinder, nach dem Baden, wenn es im Zimmer nicht so richtig warm war, da haben wir uns manchmal so dicht aneinandergekuschelt. Aber seit wir nicht mehr zusammen in eine Wanne passen, haben wir das nicht mehr gemacht. Es ist so seltsam vertraut und doch so neu… jetzt, wo wir das nicht tun, um einander nur Wärme zu spenden – jetzt, wo wir diese Grenze passieren, die uns zu etwas Neuem macht.

Er beugt sich über mich, sein Atem geht rasch.

„Soll ich … dich …" Seine Hand wandert über meinen Bauch, immer tiefer in Gefilde, die er bis jetzt sorgsam ausgelassen hat. Unsere Hände kreuzen sich, ich nehme seine in Empfang, mache Platz für sie, während meine andere sich neugierig an dem seidenweichen Gekräusel hinabtastet, das sich von seinem Nabel abwärts schlängelt. Er schnappt überrascht nach Luft, als er mich spürt, wie ich ihn umschließe, seine Härte und Hitze mit einem irrsinnigen Kribbeln im Bauch zur Kenntnis nehme. Dann ist da seine Hand, die nun auch alles wissen will … es ist schön und seltsam zugleich. Ich hab gedacht, es wäre vielleicht so ähnlich wie Selbstbefriedigung, denn schließlich sind wir einer. Aber es ist nicht so, es ist ganz anders.

Ich spüre seinen aufgeregten Atem auf meiner Haut, seinen hämmernden Herzschlag, wenn ich seine Brust berühre, über seine Rippen streichle, höre sein fast schluchzendes Einatmen, wenn ich zärtlich in diese harten Nippel kneife. Seine Hand legt sich fester um meine Eier, drückt sie sanft und ein vorwitziger Daumen streichelt derweil genüsslich meine Länge hinauf. Er tut Dinge, die ich kenne, und solche, die mir neu sind, und diese Mischung ist aufregend anders. Aufregend ist auch, ihn zu riechen dabei. Seinen warmen, lebendigen Körper zu spüren, dicht an meinem.

Ich möchte jetzt eigentlich kommen, ich bin irrsinnig erregt. Dass ich noch nicht gekommen bin, liegt allein an der ungewöhnlichen Situation, dass ich hier etwas sehr Verbotenes tue, mit meinem Bruder, der nicht mehr mein Bruder ist, sondern heute – in dieser Nacht – mein Geliebter. Ich wünschte, er würde jetzt fest zupacken und es mit einigen gut dosierten Bewegungen zu Ende bringen. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper vor Anspannung, möchte ihn drängen, es zu tun. Doch er wirkt nachdenklich und selbstvergessen, nimmt das Tempo zurück. Ich bin kurz davor, ihn anzuflehen oder selbst Hand anzulegen.

„Darf ich dich lecken?", fragt er mit einem Male, und allein die Frage bringt mich reichlich aus dem Konzept. Wieso fragt er jedes Mal, bevor er irgendwas tut? Ich frage nie. Ich tue es einfach, wenn ich weiß, dass jetzt der Moment dafür da ist. Und jetzt ist eindeutig nicht der Moment, in dem ich über solche Fragen nachdenken will.

„Fred", stöhne ich, „mach's, wenn dir danach ist, aber hör auf zu quatschen."

Ich ahne ein maliziöses Grinsen auf seinem schattigen Gesicht, ein paar weiße Zähne blitzen auf.

„Gut, wie du willst."

Dann schwingt er sich auf, und ehe ich es mich versehe, ist er über mir, seine Schenkel umrahmen meinen Kopf, und seine Eier hängen mir praktisch mitten im Gesicht. So nah, dass ich nichts mehr sehen kann, weil er sämtliches Licht abschirmt. Aber das muss ich auch nicht, weil ich ihn riechen und fühlen kann. Es ist so unerwartet, dass ich einen Moment lang mit dem Bedürfnis ringe, ihn einfach wegzuschubsen. Ich hab mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit seinem Gehänge so atemberaubend dicht über meiner Nase. Während ich mich mit dieser neuen Lage arrangiere und mir mitleidlos zugestehe, dass ich es selbst zu verantworten habe, spüre ich seine Zunge, die sich erst ein wenig schüchtern und unbeholfen, doch dann immer virtuoser um mein Lustzentrum windet. Gott, das sind Gefühle.… Ich muss ausblenden, dass es nicht Josy oder Annie oder Beth ist, die das tut, sondern mein Bruder, und dass er es nicht unbedingt besser, aber doch zumindest ziemlich gut kann. Wieso kann er das so gut?

Die Position, in der ich mich ein wenig unfreiwillig befinde, gestattet nicht, dass ich seine Bedürfnisse ignoriere. Oder sagen wir, er hat die Mittel, mich mit einer kleinen Neigung seines Beckens oder dem Durchbiegen seines Kreuzes darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wenn ich ihn vernachlässige.

Er ist jetzt kein bisschen schüchtern mehr, sondern nutzt die Gelegenheit aus, die ich ihm unverhofft und ohne wirklich drüber nachzudenken gegeben habe. Er weiß wohl auch, dass es vielleicht keine zweite mehr gibt. Ich habe keines der Mädchen mit so viel Enthusiasmus an die Sache rangehen sehen. Sie haben es gemacht, weil _ich_ es wollte. Er macht es, weil _er_ es will. Ich verstehe auf einmal, dass die Fragen höflich waren, eine Rückversicherung. Er wollte nicht wirklich wissen, ob ich es will – er wollte nur wissen, ob ich ihn lasse. Und ich habe den Verdacht, dass er sich mit diesen Gedanken möglicherweise doch schon länger beschäftigt hat als ich.

Er lässt seiner Neugier freien Lauf und ich kann nur ahnen, dass er mit jemandem zusammen gewesen sein muss, der ebenso mutig wie hemmungslos war. Von den Mädchen, mit denen ich zusammen war, habe ich solche Geschenke jedenfalls nicht bekommen.

Scheiße, er macht das gut. Das einzige, was mich in meiner Konzentration etwas stört, ist sein Teil in meinem Gesicht, das jetzt – höchst absichtlich – über mein Kinn und meine Lippen streicht, bis ich nicht anders kann, als ihm Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten. Die Geräusche, die ich ihm dabei entlocke, lassen mich nicht daran zweifeln, dass ich es richtig mache. Merlin, ich hab nicht gewusst, dass er dabei so scharf werden würde – ich hab eigentlich gar nichts gewusst. Wer ist dieser Unbekannte über mir?

Er setzt jetzt seinen Mund und beide Hände gleichzeitig ein, streichelt mich an höchst delikaten Stellen, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich dort so erregbar bin, und ich tue es ihm nach, weil ich instinktiv weiß, dass er das will. Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis er den letzten Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung davonfegt.

Ich möchte ihn warnen, doch es ist zu spät – ich kann es weder aufhalten noch einen artikulierten Laut von mir geben, lediglich meine Finger in seine Schenkel krallen, als die Kontraktionen meinen Körper zu schütteln beginnen. Er stöhnt mit vollem Munde, es klingt irgendwie überrascht und animalisch zugleich.

Ich spüre seine Zuckungen im selben Moment, fühle das Ergebnis meiner Handarbeit sich feucht und warm auf meinem Bauch und meiner Brust ausbreiten.

Als der ekstatische Moment vorüber ist und das bewusste Denken langsam wieder einsetzt, spüre ich Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln, Verachtung für mich selbst, Schuld - und Bedauern. Nichts von dem hat jemals stattgefunden. Mein Bruder ist tot. Ich werde nie wissen, ob er das getan hätte, ob er es gewollt hätte – mich gewollt hätte. Ich habe nie gewagt, ihn darauf anzusprechen – oder ihn gar anzufassen, wenn ich wusste, dass er es tut. Wie hätte er reagiert? Ich werde es nie erfahren. Wie er sich angefühlt hätte unter meinen Händen, dafür braucht es keine große Fantasie. Ich kann mich selbst berühren, dann weiß ich es.

Ich bin nicht mehr Forge, nie mehr. Ich beneide die Menschen, die nicht wissen, wie es ist, nur noch ein Halber zu sein.

ENDE


End file.
